


Leave Your Flag On

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cute, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sex Talk, heck yeah, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: When Alex suggested that they should introduce a new item to their bedroom, he's not really expecting either of them to take it seriously. Least of all Josh. But, maybe sometimes jokes can mask good ideas, and even bring out some hidden desires.





	Leave Your Flag On

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. Hi! This was meant to be a quick silly thing to get this idea out of my system. And then it turned into this, because I seem to be incapable of writing crack without throwing in some mild emotional baggage. And now here we are!
> 
> Based on a throwaway comment Alex made in [this segment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRb62PEzJSg) a couple of weeks ago, which I haven't really stopped thinking about since.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alex sits on their bed, wondering what on earth Josh’s mysterious plan for the night could be. Josh had sent Alex off with the instruction that he was to stay in the bedroom and wait, with the promise that Josh would join him as soon as he was ready. And he’s been waiting for over ten minutes now, so much so that he’s considering whether he should go out and investigate, in case Josh has injured himself in the process of preparing the surprise. Whatever it could be. It’s not even Alex’s birthday; this whole setup is very strange.  
  
Alex is still debating what Josh is up to and whether he needs help when he hears the door open, and his head turns at the sound. The sight he’s met with is a surprise indeed. Josh has succeeded in that regard.  
  
Josh looks almost normal where he stands in the doorway. He’s still dressed in his jeans and shirt from earlier, his shoes now off, leaving him standing in his socks. His hair is mussed, which isn’t that unusual, because Josh rarely remembers to tidy it up again after he’s been running his fingers through it.  
  
The only remarkable thing about Josh in that moment is that he’s not wearing his glasses. Which, again, isn’t all too strange, given he doesn’t always have them on at home. But it’s Josh’s alternative eyewear which is making Alex stare with wide eyes, his mouth agape but still trying to pull up into a smile. Because covering Josh’s eyes is the eye mask with the Saint George’s Cross on, which Adam had given to Josh the previous Friday.  
  
“What are you _wearing_?” Alex laughs, moving across the bed, closer to Josh. The only reaction he can perceive is the slight pursing of Josh’s lips before he replies.  
  
“I think it’s quite obvious what I’m wearing,” he answers, trying to sound confident. It’s clear he’s not, but Alex can’t help himself from giggling.  
  
“Yeah, okay, but why?” At the question and confusion in Alex’s voice, Josh pulls the eye mask up and off his head, revealing the full extent of his frown. His eyebrows are drawn together, and he looks significantly less amused than Alex feels.  
  
“You said to keep it, so we could use it in the bedroom,” Josh explains, his voice raising in pitch. Alex knows him well enough by now to recognise that high voice as the one which comes out when Josh gets defensive. And then his lack of amusement makes sense, because if Josh was being serious, Alex responding with laughter _would_ knock him back. Josh won’t admit to that, but he doesn’t need to. They’re so close; Alex knows an embarrassed Josh when he sees one.  
  
“Come here you idiot,” Alex says fondly, getting up on his knees and holding his arms open. Josh is still sulking, but he steps forwards, crosses the room toward Alex’s open arms. Alex reaches out, an arm around Josh’s waist, and pulls him down so they both end up sprawled on the bed. Josh looks up at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding Alex’s eyes. He’s still frowning a little.  
  
“I didn’t realise you were just joking,” Josh mumbles. “I thought you might want to try something new.”  
  
“I know we mess around a lot, but I don’t think that live TV is a good place for us to have a kink discussion, mate,” Alex says, teasing. It backfires, apparently. Josh winces and turns away, his back to Alex.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that now,” he grumbles. Alex sighs, sits up and rests a hand on Josh’s head.  
  
“Josh. You know I’m just winding you up, right?”  
  
“Thanks, but you don’t need to. I already feel like enough of an idiot by myself,” answers Josh, staring resolutely at an unassuming spot on the wall across from him.  
  
“Don’t be like that. You know I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Alex tries to comfort him. “At least not because of this.”  
  
“You say that, but you’re not the one who walked into the room wearing a patriotic blindfold to proposition someone.”  
  
“I saw you do it though, and I thought it was funny.”  
  
“It wasn’t meant to be funny!” Josh exclaims. He hates that he’s letting it get to him this much, knows he shouldn’t be so upset by something so trivial. But the sound of Alex laughing at him is ringing in his ears, and he doesn’t want it to, but it stings.  
  
“You wanted to?” Alex asks softly. He’s petting absently at Josh’s hair, and the motion coupled with the question makes Josh close his eyes. He doesn’t want to have this discussion, doesn’t want to dwell on how stupid he was, so he says nothing. Alex isn’t letting him get away that easily though, nudges him with his knee. “Josh?”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Josh mumbles. His voice sounds unconvincing, even to his own ears.  
  
“Did you want to? Try using a blindfold?”  
  
“I thought you wanted to.”  
  
“That’s not what I asked,” Alex counters, smiling a softly. There’s a long silence, where Josh squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about his answer, whether it’d be easier to lie and drop the subject. There is something appealing about the thought of never having to talk about this ever again and trying to wipe it from his memory. But he hates lying to Alex. Josh sighs heavily.  
  
“I’d never really considered it before,” he admits. “But then you brought it up, and I was thinking about it. And the more I thought about it, I realised it wasn’t the worst idea in the world.”  
  
“So?” Alex asks.  
  
“So I wanted to use the blindfold!” Josh sighs, rolling over and opening his eyes again. He’s met with the sight of Alex, grinning proudly. “Happy?”  
  
“Very,” Alex nods. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”  
  
“Oh, piss off,” Josh sighs, going to move away again. He could do without the condescension. But Alex reaches out, pulls Josh back to keep them facing one another.  
  
“Hey. Why are you so angry?”  
  
“Because you’re supposed to be my boyfriend, and you’ve spent the last ten minutes mocking me!”  
  
“I’m not mocking you,” Alex frowns. “Alright, I did think it was funny when you came in here with that on, but I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. I’m proud of you.”  
  
“What, for making a tit out of myself?”  
  
“No, for talking to me. Look, I’m sorry I laughed, okay? I didn’t know you were being serious. But, if that’s something you wanna try, we can give it a go, yeah?”  
  
“No, the moment’s definitely passed,” Josh sighs, laying on his back now and looking up to the ceiling and feeling deflated. Alex settles down beside him, still grinning.  
  
“I don’t know,” he says thoughtfully. “You seem like you could do with something to help you relax.”  
  
“I’m not sure putting a blindfold on right now is going to be all that therapeutic for me. If anything, I’ll just end up being even more stressed, because I can’t see.”  
  
“Who says you’re gonna be the one wearing it?” Josh sits up at that, frowns down at Alex who’s got a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
“ _You_ wanted to wear it?” He asks, his voice raising in pitch again. Alex shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“Gotta be honest with you babe, I didn’t really think that far ahead with it. But yeah, I don’t mind, if you want me to?” Josh seems to think deeply about the suggestion for a few moments. He then shakes his head, before laying down again to rest it on Alex’s shoulder.  
  
“I think I wanna wear it,” he admits in a soft voice. Alex tucks an arm around Josh’s shoulders, and Josh feels Alex nod against his head.  
  
“Okay, we can do that, if that’s what you want.”  
  
“Just not tonight? I’m really not in the mood now.”  
  
“I am sorry I laughed at you,” Alex says sincerely.  
  
“I know, it’s alright,” Josh sighs. “It’s just… I’ve never done it before, and now it’s like I’m overthinking it too much and I’m not gonna enjoy it, even if it did seem fun before.”  
  
“You don’t have to explain yourself,” sighs Alex, squeezing Josh’s shoulder. “But I get it. It’s fine, we can try it another time, whenever you feel ready.”  
  
“I hate when you get all serious and mushy on me,” Josh says, scrunching his face up and pretending to sound disgusted. But he also presses his face into Alex’s shoulder, muffling the latter half of his sentence, and Alex knows that’s because Josh is blushing.  
  
“Aww, but I’m always mushy with you, my precious little Joshy bear,” Alex replies in an overly sweet voice. He feels Josh’s snort as much as he hears it, and is promptly met with a slap on his other shoulder.  
  
“Shut up, oh my god,” Josh laughs, raising his head to speak clearly. Alex’s grin just grows, glad they’ve recovered and gone back to their usual, playful selves.  
  
“Don’t pretend you don’t love it, sweet cheeks.” Josh shakes his head, his blush deepening as he continues to laugh at how ridiculous Alex sounds.  
  
“I swear, I am never having sex with you ever again, blindfold or no blindfold.”  
  
“Just gotta get me a gag, won’t be able to hear it then,” Alex suggests with a smirk.  
  
“Oh god,” groans Josh, dropping back down to hide his face again. “Please stop.” Alex keeps grinning, ruffles Josh’s hair and then pats him on the back comfortingly.  
  
“You’re right,” he concedes. “Probably best to try one new kinky thing at a time.” He doesn’t tease Josh about the fact that he didn’t shoot down the suggestion immediately; figures he’s pushed Josh’s buttons enough for one day. There’s only so much embarrassment one person can take in a short space of time.  
  
And if Josh later falls asleep against Alex’s side, wondering if buying a gag might actually be interesting, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own. At least, until he recovers enough from tonight to try suggesting something to Alex again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! If you enjoyed it, how I could improve, or if you'd wanna see more of this? I'm just very desperate to cry over this show and these idiots. Please.


End file.
